New Shoes for Boromir The Long Wait
by Nessa-T
Summary: A collection of drabbles, each forming about 100 words. They are related to the Warrior Elf and Little Elf series so it might help if you read it first. WARNING: SLASH


1) New Shoes for Boromir  
  
=================  
  
Pairing: Legolas/Boromir  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Drabble  
  
Notes: Related (sort of ) to Warrior Elf Series.   
  
I looked at his feet to see them adorned with the tattered remains of leather. My heart wept for him. Torn leather. What was once so strong and hardy was now reduced to dust.   
  
"Beloved," I said through my tears. "Let me make you a new pair of shoes." And he smiled his sunny smile, oblivious to the sorrow in my heart.  
  
"Do you weep for my feet, Legolas?" he teased.  
  
I tried to smile back. But failed. I continued to weep for his shoes, his feet and what remained of his soul. And in the distance, the ring beckoned…  
  
The Long Wait : A collection of drabbles  
  
==========================  
  
2) The Green Leaf  
  
============  
  
Pairings: None  
  
Rating: G  
  
Notes: Related to Little Elf Series.  
  
I wanted to tell him of this Green Leaf. To tell him of the implications behind this seemingly simple product of nature.  
  
I wanted to tell him of how much it had meant to me. To tell him of how it had come to me during the bleakest hour of the night. To tell him how it had chased away the gloom in my heart.  
  
"But Nana. It's a leaf. It's green. Just like any other!" he wailed before dashing off to climb trees.  
  
So I waited for the day that he would sit next to me. And listen.  
  
End  
  
(100 words)  
  
3) Adar (Father)  
  
===========  
  
Pairings: None  
  
Rating: G  
  
Notes: Related to Little Elf Series. We know that Legolas is a noisy Little Elf. This drabble reflects the thoughts he had when he was really quiet one day.  
  
I watched the scene unfolding before me. Watched the warm looks and listened to light laughter. And they hurt me as I watched from afar, in the distant corner of the dining hall, alone and forgotten.  
  
I watched the way he smiled at the baby upon his lap. The way his strong hands stroke stray hair away from the little one's forehead. I watched him press kisses upon the baby's soft cheek and murmured words of praise. Words of love.  
  
And I continued to wait, in hope that if I stay really quiet, one day, he would love me too.  
  
End  
  
(100 words)  
  
4) Love song for Thranduil  
  
==================  
  
Pairing: Thranduil/Annariel  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: Related to Little Elf.  
  
I came to you between the death of winter and the birth of spring. You claimed my body yet remained distant from me.  
  
Foolish love. Did you think that I did not understand the way you looked at me when I carried our son in my womb? That I did not understand your fears when you saw how much he looked like you? That you fear to indulge in his laughter because you felt that it might bring dishonour to the memories of the past?  
  
I will wait for you. And even now, I am waiting in the shadows, hoping for the day you will let us into your heart… and find joy.  
  
End  
  
(113 words)  
  
5) Moonflower  
  
==========  
  
Pairing: None  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: Related to Little Elf. Something that came across Rumil's mind when he looked at Haldir.   
  
I know your fears and desires. I see your mind and heart in the silver of your eyes… and when you see what I could, you lower your lashes to hide those thoughts. My heart aches for you.  
  
I know you are wise beyond your years so I will not offer sage advice. But I remember those times we spent in play. Moonflower, I say now that the time for play is over.  
  
Go to him and tell him the contents of your heart. And I shall wait for you in the gardens, in hope that you will receive what your heart desires.  
  
End  
  
(103 words)  
  
6) Blue Fire  
  
========  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: Related to Warrior Elf Part 3.  
  
Have you seen a blue flame? It burns hotly and yet freezes at the same time. And in the silence of the night, I despaired.   
  
I saw the look upon your face, love and anger warring upon those fair features. I heard the rage lacing the words that you threw into my face, in defence of your beloved. And I knew that I would never have you for my own.  
  
Blue Fire. I saw it when I looked into your eyes. And now, I could only wait for the day that you would no longer look upon me with hate…  
  
End   
  
(100 words)  
  
7) Away the Vapour Flew  
  
=================  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Legolas  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: Related to Warrior Elf Part 2.  
  
I have waited for my love to return from the many years that we were parted. I waited to tell you the things I have always wanted to say, but did not have the strength to.   
  
I walked next to you in the moonlit woods, hand in hand like we used to. And when I kissed you, it was as if the very winds were a symphony playing in my mind. I pulled back, the words that I wanted to say upon the very tips of my tongue… until I saw the look in your eyes.  
  
And I know that you have given your heart to another. And so the words escaped from my lips in a sigh, every syllable rushing from my heart into the wind. And thus, away the vapour flew, never finding its way into the sweet shell of your ears.  
  
(144 words)  
  
8) The Long Wait  
  
===========  
  
Pairing: Boromir/Legolas  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: Related to Warrior Elf.   
  
How can I tell you of this love in my heart? It is in the way I hold you in my arms and the way I look at you. Words are superfluous, syllables tainting the air with falsehoods and superficiality.  
  
And yet, when you speak to me, words are beautiful and healing, a balm to my senses - a binding force to our love.  
  
I will tell you of this love in my heart. I will fashion the words into something worth adorning your ears with. Wait for me, Beloved. And one day, I will tell you just how much I love you.   
  
End  
  
(103 words)  
  
PS: This is a little something for all those who had given be support for Whispers in the Dark. I thank you all from the botten of my heart. Unfortunately, life had been hectic of late. I can only update next week, after 19th March. Chapter 9 is done and i'm doing just fine on Chapter 10. Hope to see you then!   
  
PPS: I'll post the chapters in my Yahoo group first. If you want it, come and claim it! :D The address of my yahoo group can be taken from my website at http://www.nimnastian.net/nessa 


End file.
